Ant-Man (film)/Trivia
A list of trivia related to Ant-Man. References to the Marvel Cinematic Universe *The Triskelion, who first appeared in Captain America: The Winter Soldier, makes his first chronological appearances in 1989 intro scene, while still under construction. *After Scott Lang's escape from jail, he flies into a cable car and lands on a man's newspaper. The letters that he lands on read "Who's to Blame for Sokovia?" Referencing the events of Avengers: Age of Ultron while also foreshadowing the events of Captain America: Civil War. Hank Pym mention Sokovia later in the film, when he protest about the propose of calling the Avengers, stating that they were "too busy dropping cities down from the sky". *In the last scene of the movie when Luis tells Scott Lang that Sam Wilson is looking for him, in one of the transitions the fine lady Luis mentions said that "We got everything nowadays, we got a guy who swings, a guy who can climb up the walls." This alone foreshadows Spider-Man appearing in Captain America: Civil War. References to Marvel Comics *Originally the film was meant to focus on Hank Pym, the original Ant-Man. However, the filmmakers deemed Pym as having a too family-unfriendly history. For example, Pym developed several split personalities; one of whom abused his girlfriend Janet van Dyne. It was then decided to focus on Pym's successor Scott Lang, with Pym becoming a mentor and supporting character. *Darren Cross mentions in a scene that the rumors he had heard about the Ant-Man were just "tales to astonish". This is a reference to the Marvel comic book series entitled Tales to Astonish; Ant-Man was first introduced in issue number 35. *Ant-thony's designation number 247, is a reference to the comics Tales to Astonish Vol 1 #27 and Marvel Premiere Vol 1 #47, the first appearances of Hank Pym and Scott Lang respectively. *In the Pym Residence, there as a decorative small red chair. In the comics, the first object Pym ever shrunk was a chair. References to Disney *The tune that Luis whistles during the Infiltration into Pym Technologies Headquarters is " ", the theme song of one of the rides in , composed by the . Reference to real life persons *When Scott Lang is working at , his name tag says 'Jack' and he called a colleague "Darby". Those are the name of Paul Rudd's children. Casting * and Paul Rudd were front-runners being considered for the lead role of Scott Lang, The role eventually went for Rudd. *Nathan Fillion was in the running to play Hank Pym before it was decided the character would not appear in The Avengers and never auditioned. * had been interested in playing Scott Lang. * turned down the lead female role of Hope van Dyne due to scheduling conflicts. *Concept Art showed that Arnim Zola was set to appear with Toby Jones reprising the role but the appearance was scrapped. *Early in production Peyton Reed considered casting for a cameo role in the film. Moranis famously portrayed Wayne Szalinski, a scientist who creates shrinking technology in and it's subsequent sequels and produced by . Moranis had semi-retired from on screen acting with the occasional voice role following release and had he appeared it would have been his first since then, but Reed ultimately felt the film had too many strategically placed cameos and felt if they were going to bring him back it would be for a more substantial role. Unorganized Trivia *The film was shot under the name "BigFoot". *The film was announced at 2012 San Diego Comic-Con along with Guardians of the Galaxy. *This film Is the first time John Slattery has portrayed Howard Stark since Iron Man 2. In the interim, Dominic Cooper has played a younger version of Howard Stark in the film Captain America: The First Avenger and television series Agent Carter. *The idea of a potential Ant-Man movie had been kicked around before Marvel had its own movie studio. Once the Marvel Cinematic Universe was founded, there were plans to include him in the Phase One films and be a member of the Avengers. Those plans fell through and he was supposed to have a film in Phase Two instead. The movie was then pushed back to becoming the first part of Phase Three... Until it was decided that this movie would actually be the finale of Phase Two, after Avengers: Age of Ultron, and that Captain America: Civil War would lead Phase Three. In short, its release date didn't change so much as its classification. *Adam McKay, , , , and were considered to direct the film. *Director Peyton Reed has given details on the film's original beginning and ending: **''"It was a standalone sequence, where you really did not see it was Hank Pym. He was retrieving some microfilm from, originally Cuban general and then to timeline continuity a Panamanian general. It was designed in early drafts to be almost like a movie standalone scene in the beginning. It was going to show the powers. You never saw Ant-Man. It almost felt like an sequence, and it’s really, really cool."'' **''"At the end of the movie he gets away and has these Cross particles, and there was a sequence where Ant-Man has an encounter with him. But then for a couple reasons, it felt like maybe we should leave those particles out there. In that original thing, he took Martin Donovan out and got the particles."'' *The post-credits caption promises "Ant-Man will return". Category:Trivia Category:Ant-Man (film)